Lazer Tag Gone Weird
by Forever Kagome
Summary: PG13 because of language; Inuyasha and the gang play lazer tag! R&R!


*^* A pointless fic just for you! *^*

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….Wait a minute…..What? I don't? NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!…....*sob*…..*snif*…..Oh well, maybe I can steal Shippo or Kirara! ^_^

It's night time at Kagome's house so she decides to teach everyone how to play lazer tag!

Inuyasha- "Okay, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, your on my team."

Kouga- "Hey wait a minute! That only leaves me, Shesshomaru and that kitsune turd! That's not fair!"

Inuyasha- "Oh well that's how the game goes so deal with it flee bag!"

Kouga- "Why don't you take Shippo and I take Kagome?"

Kouga snuck over to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her shoulder giving her a mischievous grin. 

Inuyasha- "She's on my team so back off!"

Inuyasha swiped at Kouga with his claws and Kouga scurried back over to his team.

Shippo- "What's wrong with me?! I can play just as good as you guys!"

Kouga- "Your worthless fox turd! You don't even count as a team mate!"

Kagome- "Come on, give him a break! Shippo DOES count as a member and he IS going to play!"

Kouga- "Feh."

Kagome- "Okay, so you all know the rules right? Then lets play!"

The two teams spread out. Sango crouched behind a bush waiting for an opponent to come by so she could attack.

Sango- "Come on, somebody walk by!"

Miroku sneaks up behind her and gropes her butt.

Miroku- "This is the perfect spot to hide isn't it Sango. I knew you wanted to be on my team."

Sango- "*SLAP* GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU PERVERTED MONK!!!!"

Miroku- "SHHH!!!! Someone's coming!"

Miroku clasped her mouth with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist and held her tight.

Sango- "*BAM* I SAID GET OFF ME!!!!!"

Sango elbowed him in the groin. Miroku fell back in pain and remained in the fetal position. 

*ZAP!* *ZAP!*

Shesshomaru- "Got you!"

Shesshomaru had found Sango and Miroku and zapped them with his lazer. They are out of the game.

Sango- "Aww, man I wanted to win! It's all your fault Miroku!!!"

Sango kicked Miroku in the side and walked off. Miroku was still on the ground.

*STEP* *STEP*

Kagome- "Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Is that you?"

Kouga- "Yea-- *cough* Yea, it's me."

Kagome- "Oh, good. Are we winning? Have you got anybody yet?"

Kagome tiptoed next to Kouga thinking it was Inuyasha. It was so dark she couldn't make him out.

Kouga- "*Cough* Yea."

Kagome- "This is fun isn't it? I'm glad I showed you guys how to play."

Kagome locked arms with Kouga and held him tight.

Kouga- "*Gulp*…..*Grin*….You know, you look so beautiful at night."

Kagome- "*Blush* What?! Inuyasha? Um……"

Kouga wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her passionately. Kagome doesn't kiss back, she's so taken aback by 'Inuyasha's' flirty mood. She realizes it's Kouga when she opens her eyes as Kouga kisses her.

Inuyasha- "Kagome? Where are you? Oh, there you are I was--"

He stopped when he saw Kouga in a tight embrace with Kagome (He can see in the dark cause I said so)

Inuyasha- "KOUGA!?!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?"

Kouga- "I'm makin out with MY woman!"

Kagome pushes away from him and catches her breath. She rushes over to Inuyasha's side.

Kagome- "You creep! What do you think your doing kissing me?!?"

Kouga- "Well you were the one who came on to me first!"

Inuyasha- "What?!? You came on to KOUGA?!?"

Kagome- "It's not true! I thought he was you! He even said he was!!"

Inuyasha- "You asshole!!! 

*ZAP* Kouga is out.

Inuyasha- "Wait, you thought it was me?"

Kouga- "You zapped me!! (Nobody is listening to poor Kouga ) 

Kagome- "Yes I thought it was you! What, did you actually think I would kiss Kouga?!"

Kouga- "Damn mut!"

Kouga walks away. Inuyasha and Kagome are ignoring him.

Inuyasha- "No, but he said you were coming on to him and you said only cause you thought it was-

Kagome- "*Blush* Um….Come on lets finish this game."

Inuyasha- "Wait! You didn't answer me!"

Kagome- "I didn't hear you ask a question!"

Inuyasha- "You were gonna come on to ME?!?"

Kagome- "Inuyasha this is a stupid question!"

Inuyasha- "Oh no it's not! You just don't want to answer!"

Kagome- "That's not true!"

Inuyasha- "You would have come on to me wouldn't you?!?"

Kagome- "SIT ALREADY!!!"

*BAM* The game continues, only Kagome, Inuyasha, Shesshomaru and Shippo are left.

Kagome- "There's Shesshomaru!"

Inuyasha- "*Groan* Wait let me get up!"

Kagome- "No! I want to zap him!"

Inuyasha- "What? *Ugh* Just let me handle him."

Kagome- "Why do you always get to handle it? I want to take him out!"

Inuyasha- "I'm more cunning and agile than you so let me!"

Kagome- "Listen dog boy, I'm going to take him out so move!"

Kagome pushes past Inuyasha but he grabs her ankle.

Kagome- "SIT!"

*BAM!*

Inuyasha- "*Groan* What'd ya do that fo--?!"

ZAP* Kagome zapped Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- "HEY!!!! I'm ON YOUR TEAM STUPID!!!!"

Kagome- "He, he! Now your not! Hey look! Shesshomaru!"

*ZAP* *ZAP* *ZAP* *ZAP* *ZAPZAPZAPZAPZAP*

Kagome- "What?! I'm out!"

Shesshomaru- "I'm out too!"

Shippo- "Buhahahahahhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WON!!!!!!!!! I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POO ON ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone except Shippo- "HOW DID HE----?!?!"

Shippo- "You all SUCK!!!!!! I AM THE MASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHHA------"

*Zap*

Shippo- "What?!?!? Who zapped me out?!?"

Me- "Ha!!! I WIN!!!! YOU LOSE!!!!!!!

Shippo- "Hey! You can't do that!"

Me- "Oh yes I can! I wrote this fic!"

Shippo- "Oh……Okay then you win."

Kouga- "Hey, if you wrote this fic, why don't you write that Kagome falls in love with me and we go back to my den and---"

Inuyasha- "No way Kouga! Don't even think about it!!!"

Me- "Yea that's just gross I can't do that to Kagome."

Kagome- "Thank you."

Shippo- "Then why don't you make Inuyasha kiss Kagome and they elope and---"

Inuyasha- "Shut your mouth ya little runt or I'll shut it for ya!"

Miroku- "Now why do you say that Inuyasha? We all know your in love with Kagome so why don't you?"

Inuyasha- "Listen Monk, I don't need your two cents worth so shut up!"

Kagome- "Oh, so you don't like me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha- "*Sweat drop* Uh…..No it's not that, I--"

Kagome- "You don't want to kiss me Inuyasha? Am I not good enough for you?"

Sango- "He's probably thinking of Kikyo."

Miroku- "He's always thinking of Kikyo."

Shippo- "Inuyasha should be with Kagome not her!!!" (Sorry Kikyo fans out there!)

Kouga- "No! InuTRASHA should be with Kikyo, that way I can have Kagome!"

Shesshomaru- "I think a demon falling in love with a human is weak and pathetic. He's not worthy to be alive!

Inuyasha- "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*Silence*

Inuyasha- "I'm SICK OF ALL THIS CRAP!!!!!!! I DO LOVE KAGOME!!!! I DON"T WANT TO BE WITH KIKYO!!!!!!!!! I AM WORTH LIVING!!!!!!!! KOUGA CAN"T HAVE KAGOME!!!!!!!! KAGOME'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Silence*

Miroku- "Well that settles it then. Anyone for punch?

Everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha- "Yea," "Sure," "I'm thirsty lets go."

Kagome- "Well that's a great way to tell me you love me."

Inuyasha- "Well if you guys got off my back it wouldn't of happened!

Kagome- "Well sorry! You just said you didn't want to kiss me or be with me so I--"

Inuyasha- "I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!!! YOU JUST BLEW IT ALL OUT OF PROPORTION!!!

Kagome- "I'M SORRY!!!! OKAY?!?"

Inuyasha- "STOP YELLING!!!!"

Kagome- "YOU STOP YELLING!!!!"  
INuyasha- "YOU STARTED IT!!!!"

Kagome- "NO YOU DID!!!!!"

Me- "BOTH OF YOU STOP YELLING AND COME HAVE SOME PUNCH!!! OR I"LL MAKE INUYASHA FALL IN LOVE WITH KOUGA AND KAGOME FALL IN LOVE WITH SHESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha and Kagome- "NO DON'T!!!!!!!!"

Me- "THEN STOP YELLING AND COME INSIDE!!"

Kagome and Inuyasha- "Okay."

Miroku- "Say, since you're the writer and all, lets talk about me and Sango shall we?"

Sango- "What about me and you?!? *WHACK* There's nothing to talk about!!!!"

Miroku- "It's okay to be in denial."

*WHACK* *BAM* *SLAP* *KICK* *POW* *THUD* *KABAM* (gee, I wonder what's happening? J )

So the fun continued and everyone had a good time. The end.


End file.
